The Alligence
by xcupcak3thi3fx
Summary: Anastasia Von Stein, your average vampire girl; oh wait is that not normal? Well for our heroine, it's an every day occurrence from her hateful cold-hearted father to her insane weirdo older siblings in an all out love hate relationship.
1. Prologue

_Ana's pov_

_"Love is like Russian Roulette, either you get shot bleeding to your death or you're lucky enough to go another round. Love is always taking a chance; I would take the risk of bleeding before I turned away my heart, my soul, my mind. I want my everything to hold my hand for all eternity."_

My father's cold face never flinched as I uttered the phrase with my bravery foolishly intact even if, on the inside I was terrified and shivering from the frosty gaze. A gaze that held me like no other, even when he loomed over me and grabbed my chin, I had no escape from his terrorizing gaze.

"Is that so Anastasia?"

His voice had increased my shivers and his raven eyes pierced through my voice box hindering my voice. Soon, his signature smile frightened me even while I stood my ground.  
>The former courage I had revamped itself as I uttered my next few words, leaving no room for weakness, only room for my determination and strength.<p>

"Yes father, it is so…I love him…very much."

His head tilted in his usual manner of analyzing people and had released my face before turning his back to me. A sigh reached my ears as father had seated himself back into his chair with his eyes closed as his face rested in his hand and crossing his lean legs.

"Where did I go wrong with you?" His simple question had gone unanswered, both of us knowing he had more to say. "All this…"

He spoke, and then tried again,

"All of this you willingly…foolishly give up…just for some boy…"

His eyes showing his rage as he once again stared at me and he smiled, showing the disappointment and disgust.

"My dear daughter, you are truly a reincarnation of your foolishly naïve mother."

Anger fueled the words that had come belting from my heart.

"It is only when you refuse to give in with all your heart that you begin to transcend your humanity"


	2. Chapter 1

_Ana's pov_

Boredom, it seemed like that was my only emotion as I had seated myself on my king mattress. _Twilight_ was the title of this laughable work that I had acquired from one of the many human servants. Mirth danced in my light brown depths as I wondered what could make humans think that vampires are really like this and raised an eyebrow. Shifting to a more comfortable position, I had found my mind wandering to the severe differences between reality and this novel. Humans could be very smart, though their stupidity seemed to fascinate me as I had slowly become engulfed in this novel.

"Spark…le?"

Trying as I might, resistance was futile as melodic laughter drifted from my pale pink lips as I reread the sentence once more only to laugh harder. The echoes of my laughter seemed to drown out the knock at my door until I responded, "Come in." Eyes never leaving the book held in my hands as I turned another page.

"Ana, why do you insist on ignoring our father when he summons us downstairs?"

My elder brother Damian had entered my room with a stern yet bewildered look upon his visage. He was my favorite out of my four siblings in this vast house, even if he was overprotective though I had to say it fitted him better than the others.

"Tell me Damian, can you believe that humans actually think that we sparkle in the sunlight?"

I couldn't help but ask for his opinion seeing as he actually listened to me when I was speaking unlike anyone else. His six feet two inches frame towered over me even when he seated himself next to me and his piercing ice blue eyes had yet again caught my attention. It seemed like he was the only one that understood my thought process, well or had at least admitted that I had one and that just seemed to deepen our special bond.

Childish mirth still lingered in my eyes as he heaved a sigh at my cheerful antics and ruffled my dark chocolate locks.

"Father can wait for once in his undead life, so a few minutes won't kill him. It's not every day we come across a human's thoughts like this!"

I had exclaimed in glee as my eyes sparkled and his stern look had soon melted into his signature warming smile. Father had always said that Damian and I got mother's smile, maybe it was another reason why we had got along so well.

"Why must you fill your head with such rubbish Ana?"

He chided as he grasped my novel, yanking it from my clutches and shook his head at me.

My eyes narrowed at my brother as I reached for my novel despite the fact that he was a lean pale muscular being that easily outmatched my weak attempts at punching his stomach.

"Damian give me back my book before…before…just give it back!"

I demanded too focused on getting back my prize to notice his free hand reaching for my side.

"Dam-St...Stop!"

Laughter erupted from my lips as I tried squirming away from my brother's merciless hands as he continued to tickle me.

"Did you just demand me to stop? How rude you should say please."

He whispered in my ear before tickling my sides faster and I managed to gasp out a plea.

"P-Please Da..Damian sto-stop!"

His evil hands retreated to his side whilst I forced air back into my lungs and snatched my book from my nightstand.

"Now stop reading these foolish books."

Calmly grabbing the book from my hands he continued his speech,

"you know how father dislikes you being entranced by humans. In his view they are the inferior race and are nothing but cattle that only has one purpose and that is to be eaten."

Damian had set my book down again and had moved me so I was standing next to him. He reached his hand up to knock his black locks from his strong gentle features and hugged me to him. Most of my siblings were protective, since it was natural seeing as I was the youngest but honestly…it got annoying really fast. Though it was funny when Damian could charm his way into finding me whenever I escaped his hawk eyes, female servants are very pointless.

"Damian it's just a…"

My whining seemed to fall on deaf ears as his face had turned stern once again and all I could think was,

"Ouch!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Damian the jerk face flicking my forehead and narrowed my eyes in pain yet anger.

"Anastasia. It may be just a book to us but to father it is foolish claims that humans dare publish."

Father…ever since my mother's murder he had become mister stick up his ass. I know he had a reason, we all do but he should be forgiving regardless. The hunters who were against my mother's view of desegregation decided to play death and give him a new companion on the voyaged down the River Styx. Once she died, father refused to continue her peace and instead destroyed what was left of it.

"However…it is amusing to think that humans believe we sparkle in the sunlight like a bunch of pixies."

His voice had held warmth that it lacked a few minutes ago as he kissed my nose bringing me out of my stupor. A giggle had fallen from my lips along with a soft smile replacing my frown. Clutching my left hand he had knelt down on one knee and said,

"Enough chatter, our lord wishes to speak with us dear princess who has a fetish for humans."

His sarcasm was not missed as I slapped his hand away like a snotty princess and turned my nose up at him.

"Stop reminding me that I am a princess, it's gross. People treating me like I am Zeus himself is degrading and…stop laughing at me."

I demanded from Damian as mirth had taken over his ocean depths. I didn't care if I was princess of Albania, it was something sour on my tongue. Getting everything you wanted is nice…but sadly the balls, events and responsibilities was so bothersome.

No one wanted to suffocate in the tight corset dress and not being allowed to sit down but the real bonus was the Darks constantly watching , lucky creatures had few worries in the world and one of them wasn't pure-blooded vampires breathing down your neck. Every decision, every move had to be calculated precisely or feel the imaginary lynch tight ever so slightly. Discipline. Responsibility. Perfection.

Those three words were the foundation of royalty and would haunt someone even in their …were my only escape from this harsh reality and even those weren't good enough. I wished to be able to relax and openly laugh with my family like we once had, all those years ago. My brother's cold hand had grasped my shoulder causing my head to rise up and his hand caressed my cheek. Eye contact was essential in vampires, it showed loyalty and confidence.

"Ana, you never know when royals or other Darks are near to hear you say such blunt opinions. Our father is horrid for coming in at inconvenient times."

The unspoken words of punishment was shared between us because we had known that if the congregation of Darks, royals and father would have my words silenced. Punishment was very nervousness had crept into my system as I tried to look away from the piercing eyes of my brother and ignore the shivers. I disliked having people see through me like I was some window in a house but Damian had that power more than anyone.

"Anastasia please look at me this is very important because privacy is limited and next time someone else will catch you instead of me."

His eyes changed to ice at the thought of me being in trouble with father for my words. I reached up a hand to enclose his and had spoke softly.

"I understand Damian."

Though my voice wasn't convincing enough for him and it showed on his face.

"I am serious. You are truly mother's reincarnation for your outspoken attitude though you need to curve it for safety's sake."

His teasing ruined the moment as he pinched my cheek at the pout on my face.

"Ouch! Damian that hurt you jerk!"

I exclaimed rubbing my now sore cheek and his serious face returned.

"Humor me Ana, promise me that you think before you speak." "I promise…"

We both had known that I didn't mean it, it was hard to control my impulsive nature but for Damian I try.

Besides I was nibbling on my poor finger, the lovely nervous habit I had gotten from my mother.

"You are such a liar little Ana."

His suspicions were always correct when it had come to me, and I couldn't stop my mischievous smile from showing.

"One day dear Ana I will drop dead from all this stress you place on me."

Sighing he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples frustrated with me…again.

"Silly you're already dead, how much more dead can you get…unless you want me to pierce your heart as a final step?"

I lunged for his heart only to be face planted into my comforter with Damian on top of me grinning…I could just tell he was.

"Dear little slowpoke Ana, if you want to accomplish that you must become faster than me…and we all know that is an impossible feat itself."

He arrogantly stated as he had got off me and kissed my head.

"You know girls think my arrogance is sexy."

My eyebrow twitched as I rolled over to give him more than a piece of my mind.

"You've already given me pieces of your mind Ana."

"Stay out of my head you freakin' blood sucker."

I muttered while holding my head as if that had possibly any power to stop him from reading my thoughts. He softly laughed before he continued teasing his poor sister,

"You sound like those damn hunters."

I glared venomously at my brother as he had kept on laughing before holding up a hand in surrender.

"Okay…okay I will stop teasing you."

I mock curtsied for my brother before drenching my voice in sarcasm.

"Why thank you your highness."

His smile had only grown wider at my mocking and then had shaken his head at me.

"For shame Anastasia you dare be unoriginal like that."

My smile turned into a smirk as I had my hand half covering my mouth.

"If you say so Prince Damian."

He cringed from how perfectly I imitated his fan girls that tried their dammed hardest to flirt with him.


	3. Chapter 2

_Ana's pov_

Damian and I walked through the normally clustered hallways as servants dodged out of our way doing the daily chores. Yet again I had found myself lost in thought, Damian had already told me that I should stop daydreaming...what does he know?

Wham. Bam. Thud. I looked up to see violet, one of the younger servants, splayed out on marble floor and laundry trashed. Great, now Damian was never going to let me live this down. I ignored my brother's arrogant smirk as I helped her pick up the laundry. "Mistress A-Anastasia...I'm so...sorry I just-I'm sorry!" Violet had apologizing and bowing in sequence as if her life depended on my answer.

Damian chuckled softly as he helped Violet from the floor. "Violet you're fine, no one is going to kill you besides look Ana is perfectly fine she's...laughing..." Violet looked over to my form as I started to laugh loudly at the situation before me.

Though I think my servants believe I am a lunatic, I mean...I'm not a total lunatic just disturbed at times. "Eh Mistress Anastasia are you...alright?" She was concerned for my mental health, how sweet of her. I had calmed the storm of my laughter and had given her back the basket full of folded laundry.

"I'm fine Violet, I already told you to call me Ana not mistress or my full name." She bowed again thanking me before I gently grabbed her arm and gave her a small smile only for a booming voice to interrupt. "Demetri." He appeared in front of me and grabbed my face forcefully turning it to face him.

"You're not happy to see me?" He cooed smiling slyly that turned to a provoking smile once he heard Damian's warning growl.

Damian ripped his hand off my face as his eyes turned a misty crimson and another warning escaped his snarl. "Demetri...don't ever grab her face like that again."

"Is that anyway to speak to your own twin brother Damian?" Demetri loved to taunt Damian and this was the usual taunt then fight session. "Besides it's not as if I was hurting our dear younger sister so calm that temper or I will do it for you."

Soon the pair of them were glaring at the other to see who would back down first though I wanted to stop them for killing each other so I moved in between them. "You're twins, you should be closer than anybody else and not fighting every chance you see each other!" I exclaimed trying to get them to listen to me but I realize that my attempted compromise was ignored...when was that new?

"I'd rather have a first class ticket to the deepest pits of hell before I get along with mister stick up his ass." Damian growled as his crimson eyes remained on Demetri and of course Demetri couldn't help but reply back. "I could personally arrange that for you brother if Ana steps out of the way." Why did I get childish twin brothers?

As if having one was bad enough, I wonder if the man upstairs thinks all of this is funny in a sadistic way...what a jerk. In the midst of my rant Damian pulled me out of the line of fire known as Demetri and wrestled him to the ground. "No stop it you two!" Yet again my cries were ignored as I tried to pull Damian off of Demetri while fangs were being bared. Demetri somehow had thrown Damian into a wall in a flash after managing to get up from the ground.

He punched Damian repeatedly as crimson flowed onto his fist. "Stop Demetri...please." I said as I tried to pull him off Damian and Demetri started growling at me instead. His ferocious glare didn't stop me from pulling him some more as Damian started to regain control. "Stay the fuck out of this!" Smack. Demetri smacked me hard enough to bring me onto my back, though it didn't go unnoticed by Damian. "Don't fucking touch her!" Damian used his powers to throw Demetri into the opposite wall before glancing at me briefly.

Demetri would always be a fucking prick in my book, well if I had a book full of jerks he would be numbers one through twenty thousand! I just wanted them to stop fighting, helping those two are like helping father feel sympathy...bothersome and pointless...yeah. "Ready for round two?" Demetri asked as Damian started to walk over to him. There was just no stopping the two of them. Demetri licked up the blood from the corner of his mouth and grinned sure of himself as he had propped himself against the wall beckoning Damian to continue. Though I had different plans, I grasped Damian's arm whispering, "Damian enough...please?"

It always worked to get Damian to stop fighting and it was going to work now. He had stopped walking and turn to look at my cheek that was clearly deeply bruised...thanks Demetri... Damian let his hair fall in front of his eyes so I wouldn't be able to see his emotions and whispered back, "Fine, but only because you asked...next time I will kill you Demetri if you ever lay a hand on Anastasia again."

His tone turned dangerous as he had spoken the last part to Demetri. Anger still was present on his face but he wouldn't fight...wonder how long that was going to last... "Whatever you say wimp." Of course Demetri had to have the last word, jeez what were we all? Five? Though it looked like Damian was going to have the last word. "Oh and I have your bitch." Damian's face had quickly calmed as he smirked at a confused Demetri.

"What do you mean you have my bitch?" Demetri just had to take the bait...great now for round two of twin tussling and I am your host Ana! "Going deaf now brother? I stated that I have your bitch, though she is very delectable without her clothes off." Demetri's eyes turned crimson as he lunged at Damian and I closed my eyes not wanting to see more carnage. I waited to hear battle cries. "Yo!" Thud.

I opened my eyes to see Demetri on the floor with his head being pressed into the wooden floors by the heel of a boot that belonged to none other than to the blonde haired vampire. "Jazmine? What are you even doing here I thought you were going to Spain with your friends?" I asked as she was seated on Demetri's back and was pinning his arms behind him. Her other hand was holding her lollipop as she shrugged. "Oh that...Spain wasn't for me." She pushed Demetri's head into the floor again as he tried to respond. "Who the hell cares about Spain get the fuck off me you bitch!"Demetri cursed as Jazmine twisted his arms causing the bones to snap.

She had broken his arms. Peachy. He cursed everything under the sun as he tried to get out of grip. "Little boy who are you calling a bitch because I know you don't mean me. If you do though I suggest you choose those words wisely because as of now I have nothing to do so I can just sit here and break your arms every time after they heal." She said putting her lollipop back in her mouth before Demetri decided to speak. "Fine fine I am sorry-"

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have made this giant mess so who is going to clean this shit up?" she yelled for good measure before flicking his forehead and pulled his arms tighter behind him. Groaning Demetri smiled with annoyance clearly on his face before saying, "Isn't that why we have servants? Now get the fuck off." Smack. That earned him another beating of his head, and it was clear that Jazmine wasn't going to move. "What did I say? Tsk tsk tsk, now Demetri you have to be retarded to not understand that."

She shoved his face into the floor again and Demetri then had become desperate. "Okay okay I'm sorry just let go please." Her eyes widened before narrowing. "Did I hear a please?" "Yes you head a please Jaz!" She had a thoughtful look on her face as Demetri tried to remain calm. "Jazmine stop being an ass and let him go." Damian had spoken up only to receive her glare next. "That had better been a suggestion Damian."

Her tone warned him not to choose the wrong words so he had his hands up in surrender and he sighed. "That's what I thought because I could be doing this to you instead since you also created this mess." Damian was trying to defend himself until Jazmine's look had stopped his mouth.

"Yes he provoked you but you also provoked him back by bringing the whore into it." Her tone was now calm as she referred to Demetri's girlfriend. No one liked Demetri's girlfriend Jenna, then again why would we? She's a tartlet that sleeps with any male and the only reason we had put up with her is because of her father. He was on the council of vampires but most importantly he helped father make arduous decisions when he wasn't sure.

"Jenna isn't a whore!" Demetri tried to defend before Jazmine once again flicked his forehead as she reprimanded him. "Hush you," Demetri just growled in defeat. "Now no more fighting." Demetri lifted his head with his sly smirk plastered on his face. "Or what?" He challenged which in turn earned him a smack instead of a flick on the head. He gritted his teeth in silence as a strangled yelp managed to get out. Demetri...what were we going to do with him? I forget how retarded he was and he just wouldn't let things go.

"Do you really have to ask Demetri," I then pointed to his bruised arms before continuing, "because she is going to kick your ass." "Please." He murmured while Damian chuckled before he decided to add his two cents in, "Bro can you honestly talk with how she is man handling you right now?" which earned a growl from Demetri. "Shut your mouth you fu-" Jazmine had cut him off by smacking the back of his head. "Such a filthy mouth." She stated while she had shook her head and had placed her treat back in her mouth. "Jazmine.

Enough." Oh no...Dominic. We had turned to see Dominic's usual serious expression and Grace peaked around his side smiling and waving. "Hello Grace." We replied in unison as she walked around surveying the damaged walls and broken glass table. It was mystery to what had happened in here, it never was. "It looks like a tornado like went BOOM in here!" exclaimed Grace as she started to spin in circles before balancing herself. "It was these two idiots." Jazmine smacked Demetri and had shot Damian a look before she looked back at Dominic.

"Ouch hey what the heck get off me, what am I your damn punching bag or did you skip a pill this morning?" Demetri smirked before Jazmine started to smack him repeatedly until of course Dominic glared at the two. "I said enough Jaz." "Jeez Dominic I was just playing with our little brother so calm your ass down a few notches." Jazmine got off Demetri and stretched while Demetri had gotten onto his feet. As Grace hummed a tune, and the rest of us had stood in silence while Dominic stared us all down. I'm not sure why me, I hadn't done anything-wait...maybe it's the bruise?

Dominic was handsome as was all my brothers but he was the spitting image of father. Hence why he was rarely with us, father was molding him into a miniature him...it was totally working. He had stood six foot three with his raven wing locks in front of his left piercing black eye and he was also lean. His muscular form made his demands fiercer but his voice was what really did the trick. It was dark and mysterious to everyone though he would show his cared. "Mic Mic why so serious?" Grace asked as she looked up at Dominic, though she was strange herself but it was hard to stay mad at her ditzy child-like attitude.

Her voice reminded all of us of mother, she made everything a lullaby. My second oldest sister, just like the other one was very odd. She continued to call him Mic and decided to poke him repeatedly. "Grace, do you want your finger broken?" he asked with an evil smile on his face, that smile was definitely inherited from father. Grace had shaken her head no, as if she was still a child and smiled at Dominic. "Then refrain from your childish antics, and that goes for the rest of you. Father has been waiting long enough for us to appear."

With that Dominic had disappeared from sight and Grace followed behind like a little puppy. "Man what a dick." Demetri laughed at his own comment before Jazmine decided to chide in as well. "I'll say he acts like that stick up his ass has matured into an oak tree like fathers." The pair high-fived as they laughed at the insults and I decided to start heading to the throne room. "If Dominic would have heard you-Well you'd be deader than a door nail." I chided snickering as Damian and I walked away.

"Yeah yeah we can totally take him one." Demetri stated as he ruffled my head and I had given him my best glare. "You wouldn't help me?" He asked with a pout painted on his face and I punched his arm playfully.

"No I would just watch as your ass got beat up a third time." I giggled as Demetri and I had one of those rare sibling moments.

"Oh that's hurtful." He chuckled while Jazmine walked to his left and smiled proudly at me. "When did our little Anastasia get so mouthy that she's talking smack?"

I smiled at her as I decided to speak again, "No time to be a coward right?' "With lightning speed Jazmine tackle hugged me and had kept her arm there as we walked down the hall.

"That is my girl!" she exclaimed pinching my nose playfully. It had grown quiet. We looked back to see the twins just standing there.


	4. Chapter 3

_Ana's pov_

Finally, we had reached the enormous finely crafted mahogany doors that had our destination behind its doors. Though there was one problem, someone had to open the door, and walk in which signaled that we arrived.

"Yo Jaz, since you're the bad ass" Demetri smirked as he mocked his elder sister. "then why don't you open the doors and walk in first." He crossed his arms against his chest and waited for his sister's response. Honestly, who was going to willingly open those doors knowing that father was on the other side? Well…besides Grace…or Dominic…and servants who had no choice in the matter. Jaz had turned to Demetri and pinched his cheek, ouch…that was gonna sting. "Ah shut up you damn pest!"

"C-Cut it…out!" He grumbled as he tried to remove her hand from his face while she was laughing. "Ouch you damn brat!" Demetri then decided to share the pain, so he grabbed Jaz's cheek and pinched as hard as he could. Now they both were stretching the other's face till it couldn't hurt anymore. I looked at Damian who was raising his eyebrow in question with mine. "Jaz, Demetri can't we all be loving siblings?" I had to ask, though the answer was probably no.

"Th-This is lov-loving…!" Sarcasm rolled off their tongues as they glared some more and pinched even harder. "Yeah…I figured you'd say no but sarcasm works just as well." I wasn't going to deal with them anymore, it was Damian's turn. He stepped forward after blowing some hair out of his eyes and glared annoyed. "Hey," Damian walked in the middle of the two and slapped their hands from the other's face. "Stop this childish antics because this is not the time." Jazmine and Demetri looked at Damian as if he had two heads before resuming their glaring.

"Oh so now you're Mr. Serious when a few minutes ago you were in Jaz's place and fighting with Idiot Number Two." I elbowed my elder brother and pointed to the said idiot who was still glaring but now at me. Damian sighed before glancing at me exasperated, "Why can't you just let me have a moment?" I shrugged as he coughed before walking to the giant doors, "I will open the doors-" I had of course cut him off with my sarcastic remark of, "And why didn't you do that ten minutes ago?"

Damian growled his frustration at my hidden laughter and I decided to leave him be…for now. "Fine fine Mr. Courageous." I waved my hand dismissively as he pushed open the giant doors and we all followed behind in single file. I hated coming in this cold room…with such a cold man.

"Good evening children." Father had spoken as he appeared in front of us and I had a chill racing down my spine whenever I was near the man. His smile, his entirely creepy smile was plastered on his face and he waited for us to greet him…properly.

"Good evening father." We said in unison minus Demetri…the stubborn shit wanted to be punished…He was focusing on the windows as he placed his hands behind his head and Jazmine elbowed him in the side. "Sup?" he arrogantly responded as father narrowed his eyes at his son. Oh dear. "Demetri I am not one of your little friends so address me accordingly so I will grant you another chance." As soon as father had seated himself at his chair Demetri idiotically challenged father. "Like I said old man, sup?" Our father had met his son's challenge with a chilling laugh and had his crimson eyes bore into Demetri's.

"Ah!" Demetri had fallen to his knees clutching his heart feeling the excruciating pain rake his nervous system. "Foolish disrespectful child, you seem to misplace your ignorance." Demetri cried out in more pain as father intensified the pain and he laughed more enjoying his child's pain. "Lest I have to remember you of your manners in such a way Demetri? You know I hate punishing my children." His sarcasm only added to the horror of my father. I watched Jazmine as she opened her mouth unable to watch anymore. "Father…please stop."

Jazmine seemed like she hated Demetri but those two should've been the twins instead of Damian and him, their similar personalities made them inseparable. "Jazmine did you just demand your father?" His tone had authority and warning as Jazmine looked down at her feet as if she was a child once again. Just like everyone else, we had fear for our father and were too afraid to say anything. Though Dominic and Grace were exceptions…of course. "Nothing to say now?" Father turned his enraged eyes to Jazmine who was too frozen to move and he disliked when people interrupted his disciplining.

"Father, Jazmine was just saying that you shouldn't waste your time with Demetri because he never learns." Grace had interrupted father's wrath on Jazmine as she stepped from behind Dominic who was reading. Grace was always on father's good side since she was impossible to get mad at and father was no exception to her charm. Father nodded as he released Demetri from his reprimand and watched his son hit the floor hard. Jazmine moved to help him up as he breathed heavily and father had his eyes closed leaning back in his chair.

Father had a gauntlet filled with someone's life essence which he swirled absentmindedly before taking a sip. "A Universe Meeting and Ball will be held."

What?

All of us whined until he silenced us by the glare in his gleaming crimson eyes and everyone had felt that danger hidden in those depths. "As I was saying, there will be Universe will be held for the Council of Pureblood Kingdoms and then a ball to announce our decisions. As heirs to this throne you will all attend the ball showering our guests with our hospitality." Demetri was the first to react, "Ugh are you kidding me I have a date with my girlfriend-" Jazmine of course shut him up before he had a chance to finish that sentence by jabbing his side. "Shut up idiot." She muttered and Demetri let out a growl before going to the window to watch the setting sun.

Dominic…wait he's in here? Well I guess he is…okay then.

Anyway, Dominic decided to intervene into the conversation finally as he looked up from his leather bound book and spoke. "Father, what is the meaning of this Universe Council Meeting with the Pureblood Kingdoms?" It looked like father was waiting for Dominic to question his motives and Dominic rested his face in his hand. "I'm glad you asked Dominic," Father paused for a dramatic sensation before he continued speaking. "just little proposals to be discussed my dear son."

One thing that I liked about Dominic was the fact that he questioned father's every decision and wanted the reasons behind it. If it wasn't to his liking then he would tell father and give a better proposition. He got his savvy negotiation skills from mother for sure, and it made him likable. "Father. Don't treat me like one of your council members, so try to entertain the idea of telling me about this meeting." Dominic was also daring to question father and it could be funny sometimes to watch them spar verbally.

"Son curiosity killed the cat, and you could be that cat Dominic." Father stated as he enjoyed teasing his eldest and didn't want to stop anytime soon as mirth danced in his now raven eyes. "Satisfaction brought it back even if I'm not a cat. So what kind of proposals are you having with the other kingdoms?"

"Alliances with maybe a kingdom or two…" Father watched Dominic as we all did and it was easy to see the wheels in his mind turn. "Does this have to do with the rising vampire hunters? The only kingdom worth anything is Sebis, alba in Romania…" Father looked pleased…how frightening that looked. "Yes Dominic, my dear boy you do pay attention…but yes that is correct…" He yawned in boredom which was normal, he was more proactive than a speaker.

It's bizarre that mother had fallen for father, and vice versa even with the opposites attract notion. Yet for a man well over a thousand my father looked to be in his early thirties and not even time was able to lessen the hatred.

"Sebis will be passing the allegiance onto the other kingdoms for I have no interest of such a tiring job." His eyes soon turned crimson again as his rage clearly drenched his voice. "Those hunters, are causing our race all these problems by protecting their pathetic human selves. Assuming they know of our intentions that lead to war with silly creatures that blame their judgment on being 'human'…hypocrites. I propose the idea of being our slaves, or if you want the nicer way, our servants." He then smirked, amused with his little speech of humans.

"Either way this may mean war," He savored the word as a look of sick pleasure crossed his face. "so lets see how long they can defend before we annihilate them." I was speechless at his cruel laughter towards killing off humans. I cleared my throat barely getting out the words stuck in my throat. "Father why war? I mean humans aren't bad creatures…maybe we are after all we berate them…and I don't believe they deserve such a fate." Everyone stopped and stared at me amazed that I would speak up to father. Trust me, I was surprised myself.

"Is that so Ana?" Father had curiosity plastered on his face as he decided to pursue this topic. "Do you believe they would look at you as an individual after knowing you are the terror in their dreams that drinks their life essence to survive. That we turned them into our slaves and would kill us without hesitation when we are at our weakest hour?" I didn't know what to say as my father continued with his speech. "Incomprehensible creatures that kill innocents in pointless wars. Our control over them gives them a sense of order and will help end the demise of their race that they started long ago.

"Father peace is better than creating a pointless war, if we could just compromise then maybe everything will be alright. No more unnecessary loss, just everlasting peace." He laughed at my comment that was laced with mockery and I had a sinking feeling that he wasn't done mocking me. "Just like your dreadful naïve mother, I see now that my traits are not in you and it disappoints me Ana. Such a disgrace you turned out to be…sometimes I wondered if your mother had conceived you with a seed of another for you are nothing like the rest of us. I had hoped that your maturing would be more pleasant instead of the burden you are." His smile widened at my tears that overwhelmed my eyes and the pain in my chest was unwavering.

I was the black sheep of my family, I wasn't like any of them and it showed everyday as a reminder. Maybe that's why my siblings were at a distance from me…but the sadness was overpowered by my spit fire volcanic anger that surfaced with my tears. "How…dare you!" I screamed as he talked about my mother, my siblings…me that way! He had loved mother, so what could make him act in such a way? The one who had brought all of us into the world with a smile on her face.

"Ana calm down please." Damian rested his hand on my shoulder as he tried to reassure me but I wasn't in the mood for it. "No…no I won't how can you all just not say anything? How can you let him talk about our dead mother that way?" I screamed as the tears had trekked down my visage faster and faster. My father smirked at my dramatic display and chuckled before I had spoken again. "How can you all just stand there? Is it because you've forgotten her or maybe you just don't give a damn!" Damian wrapped his arms around me whispering into my ear trying to comfort me.

"Ana please control your emotions." I ignored his soothing warm molasses tenor that only added fuel to my rage. How dare he be on the side of the heartless wonder over there? I thought he was my brother…

I moved out of his embrace with embers in my eyes and glared at him. "You're on his side? Why?" I screamed beating on his chest as he tried to grab my arms again. "Ana I…" I interrupted him before he finished and said, "You…such a lie! You're a liar and to think we were close…guess I was wrong!" I darted out of the room as he uttered words of apology and I ignored them all.

"Ana…please wait!" Damian yelled about to follow but father stopped him with a gaze. "Leave her be…dramatic child." He said with a bored tone, "and she wonders why her mother died…because of that display of emotions…trust…trying to be kind and give back to everyone. Not knowing of people's real intentions and giving them the benefit of the doubt." Father was unfazed, like usual. "Father it wasn't mother's fault…" Damian was silenced by father's order of silence and he opened his mouth yet again. "It was very well her fault…her mannerisms is what got her killed." Father had malice written on his visage, "Now remember what I have shared with this family, you're all dismissed."

Everyone walked out of the throne room while Damian's face looked downcast and depressed. "Is she going to be okay? Father was harsh on her…I mean Ana is still a baby after all." Jazmine inquired as she was feeling concerned for her baby sister. "You heard father, he said to leave her be. Idiotic girl showing her roller coaster emotions like that in front of everyone, she will never be a proper pureblood vampire. Such a shame." Dominic said as he walked past everyone to go to his room and continue reading his book.

"Dominic shut the hell up you damn lap dog!" Damian stated enraged as his crimson eyes glared at his brother. "Lapdog? I suggest you change your attitude towards me little brother for I am respecting father's wishes unlike you. Chasing her as if you're her little puppy." Dominic stated as he narrowed his eyes at Damian and Damian's eyes shined deeper red. "Dominic if you don't shut up I will send you through a wall in a second."

"Unfortunately you are not strong enough to accomplish that but you are weak like her with your little bond…how cute. Touching if I may say…" Dominic said smiling as Damian charged at him. "Bastard!" Dominic grabbed Damian's fist and tossed him into a wall without even opening his closed eyes. "You're going to have to improve more than that if you plan to even touch me." Dominic walked into his room but turned to say, "Oh and would you clean up that mess? It's unsightly…"

Grace walked over to Damian and asked, "Are you okay Dami Dami?" and helped him off the floor. "Yeah I'm fine…just worried about Ana and it seems like it's about to storm-never mind it's pouring now." He said frowning with hurt clear in his pained eyes and Ana's words repeated in his mind. "I just hope she comes home soon…"

"Oh she'll be fine and will be home soon." Demetri said sympathetically, and rested a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yes she is strong girl no matter what Dominic says. She'll be fine." Grace smiled affectionately at her siblings and said, "Let's go watch a movie or something in the living room to wait up for Ana to come home. Now cheer up!" Demetri nodded agreeing with Grace. "Yeah let's take a chill pill and wait up for her-" "and let's watch as I beat your ass in a game of Black Ops." Jazmine stated smirking playfully at him and punched his arm.

"Oh you're on one fifty says you're getting owned." Demetri confidently stated as Jazmine placed her hands on her hips and got in his face. "Oh yeah?" "Hell yeah bitch!" Demetri yelled with his face in her space and Grace childishly clapped her hands smiling. "Yay everyone's happy dappy!" Grace smiled softly at Damian who was staring out into the storm and said, "She'll be fine." Damian smiled back and nodded. "Thanks Grace." "That's what big sister's are for…now lets go see this. I'm not missing this."

_Off in the woods_

I forced myself to run faster from the life that would be the death of me, away from my judgmental home that was filled imposters. I tried to convince myself that father loved me deep down, that he was just being hard on me…until tonight. Tonight I realized he honestly believed I was someone's else's child. I was just another pawn in his chess game, and so were my siblings. Why care? It doesn't bother anyone else but me…maybe being heartless was the way to go. I tried to be like that, able to defend and attack whenever the opportunity arrived yet I was the one that was hit and unable to get back up.

Then later I would bleed out mentally from all the pain I had felt, just like the gray skies above my head and feel the distance from everyone like I was now from the mansion. I slowed myself to a walk as the chill of the cold rain drenched my form. My hair covered my face as I tried to hide the hurt I felt as I walked through town. I had disappeared into my daydreams.

Crash.

The sound snapped me out of my daze and noticed it had come from the alleyway. I had known it was a bad idea to walk into the alley but what if someone needed my help? I wasn't going to let them die on my watch. So ducked into the alley as I determinedly stalked further in to see what was happening. The alley lights only having a soft glow affect on the objects as I planted myself on the brick wall for support of my uneasy steps.

"You've been causing an uproar all through the town so what do you have to say for yourself vampire? Choose your words wisely or my finger just might slip." A tall man, maybe an inch or so shorter than my brothers was standing over a vampire with a gun to his prey's forehead and a grin on his face.

"What…the…" I wondered as I watched the scene unfold before me.

The vampire grinned madly as he spoke, "What can I say? That I was remorseful for slaughtering those people…soaking in their screams of terror as I slowly killed every last one of them? Oh and their blood…ugh…" The tall man shoved his gun further into the vampire's forehead cutting him off and smirked disgustedly. This vampire was obviously stuck in blood-lust. "Oh is that so?" The tall man tilted his head as his dusty black bangs covered his eyes. "Such filth…it's hard to believe your kind somehow rane supreme over mankind when just a drop of blood makes you lose control. God must have a sick mind to let you all live…or maybe the devil is in charge of you filth."  
>My eyes widened as he smiled sadistically.<p>

"Now then vampire I'm sick of talking, I shall end your worthless existence so you may go to hell and beg your devil for forgiveness. Good night and good riddance you piece of shit." He pulled the trigger as the vampire's blood mingled on the wall with other various stains and the stranger licked his cheek of blood before laughing. This man was nuts…and I thought Dominic was scary…this man takes the cake. Though…this man was definitely part vampire, I smelled it but why-He was coming my way so I quietly tried to leave until I has fallen into a large trashcan. I hit the ground as I hissed out in pain before opening my eyes to see the hunter before me. Panic coursed through my system as he got closer and his forceful eyes narrowed on my form. He was easily taller than me with a muscular pale frame and dusty midnight locks that almost covered his unusual turquoise eyes.

"Were you following me little girl?" He asked looking at me as if I was under him yet I had felt as if he was comforting me. My face contorted to a pout as I snapped back. "I am not a little girl!" Panic returned quickly as he kneeled in front of me grabbing ahold of my face and spoke again. "Surely you are no woman, for no woman would venture out with her protector…foolish you are little girl." He nuzzled my neck as he inhaled my scent before growling. "You're a vampire…a pureblood, which changed everything." He cooed into my neck and caused goose bumps to arise on my neck from that seductive tone…My face turned a shade resembling a tomato as he pulled his gun against my cheek. My mind was freaking out while my heart felt at peace…what the heck I have a gun to my face!

"Should I kill you or mabye let some other hunter be your demise? Or I could set you free…my what options I have…" He breathed on my neck again and I shivered from the feeling. "Decisions decisions." He said. "I-If you kill me my father will have you slaughtered…he is Zeru!" The hunter chuckled before responding. "Ah the bloodsucking king, all the more reason to destroy his offspring." He released the safety off his weapon and all I did was whimper afraid. "Pl…please." I was terrified of being killed, I shouldn't have run off like that.

"Learn to be more careful my dear or you'll have a bullet in you next time." He kissed my neck as I shuddered and pulled away smirking. His face had shown his was amused and he soon went back to being serious. "I will kill you without conscious." Grinning, he leaned over stealing a kiss from my virgin lips as he smiled leaning back and then speaking his last words before dissapearing into the darkness.

"Take care little princess." His rich sinful seduction voice and that cocky smirk that stayed embedded in my mind as I watched him disappear. The shock was still there as I was left shaking on the freezing wet concrete of that dark alleyway..


End file.
